All I Want For Christmas
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: Christmas fic. Oneshot. HxK Pairing. Read and Review Please.


All I want for Christmas

Midnight-princess

A/N: Ok people forgive me if this is badly writing but I was drinking and up 'til 5am (coz of Christmas celebrations with family) anyway here is the fic. Have a great Christmas everyone.

Hiei sat up in his usual tree watching as ningen rushed around grabbing bits and pieces. Most of the stuff seemed to be food or ice. Strange creatures. He thought turning his attention from them. He had been to see Kurama earlier only to find his place empty. Stupid fox was probably rushing around like those stupid ningens. If he hadn't known better he would never have picked Kurama as the former legendary thief Yoko Kurama.

"Hiei!" Hiei glared down at the dark haired teammate that stood below him. it seemed that Yusuke didn't know how to be quiet. Landing beside him silently Hiei looked up at him. "Detective?" Yusuke just smiled handing the koorime a card. "It was Keikos' idea." With that he walked off.

After glaring at the card Hiei stuffed it into his coat. He'd have to ask the fox what the meaning of this was. Why would he want a piece of paper? Why would anyone for that matter?

Flitting away Hiei made his way to Kuramas house. Happy when he found the foxes window open, entering the room Hiei froze when he seen Shiori standing there not Kurama. "Hiei dear, how good to see you again. Shuichii isn't home just now but you can wait for him if you like." Hiei was shocked, why wasn't she mad? Kurama had always said that it was considered bad manners to enter through the window. "I didn't mean to be rude." Hiei muttered looking away from the human woman. Shiori just gave a small laugh. "Hiei I've known for some time that you come over this way, if I had had a problem with it id have asked Shuichii to ask you to use the door."

Hiei gave a small nod not sure what else to do. Maybe all ningens aren't so bad, he thought to himself as Shiori told him to make himself at home and call if he needed anything.

Shiori busied herself making something for all of them to eat when Shuichii got home. Smiling to herself she thought about Hieis shock at being seen coming into Kuramas room, those boys must have thought she was blind for her to not know this much. "Mother I'm home." Walking out to meet her son Shiori smiled. "Hello dear, your friend Hiei is in your room. I've cooked lunch would you like to invite him to join us?" Kurama froze in his tracks. "Sorry mother I told Hiei he could come in anytime."

"It's fine, I really don't have a problem with Hiei being here as they want, I was just asking you to see if he would like to have lunch with us it is almost ready." Kurama smiled and walked up to his room. True to her word Hiei was standing in his room looking out his window. "Hello Hiei." He said walking up to the smaller demon. "What brings you here?" Hiei turned to face him before pulling out the card Yusuke had given him. Kurama looked down at the card. "The detective gave this to me what is the meaning of it?"

"It's a Christmas card Hiei." The small demon raised and eyebrow. "It's something you give to friends and loved ones around the holidays, well more specifically Christmas time, to wish them all the best for the season." Hiei looked at Kurama for a moment before looking back at the window. "Uh mother said you are welcome to join us for lunch if you wish."

Hiei simply nodded and followed Kurama back down to the dinning table. Shiori smiled watching the two. Her son had chosen a very interesting person to fall for that was for sure. Though she doubted that he realised his own feelings yet. When the meal was brought out to them Hiei thanked Kuramas human mother and began eating. Shiori asked them both how there days were. Once the meal was finished she cleared the table and left the room only to pop her head back around the corner. "Hiei feel free to stick around for dinner if you want, my husband and stepson have gone out for the weekend and I think Shuichii might be getting tired of just a womans company."

"Now now mother how could I ever be sick of your company." Kurama said sweetly, he wasn't by any means sick of her company he doubted it was possible, just as he was about to tell his mother that Hiei was most likely busy when he was cut off by Hiei accepting her offer. He really was being more social then usual. Walking back to his room Kurama sat on his bed while Hiei made himself comfortable on the windowsill. "Hiei is everything alright to day?"

Hiei looked at him before giving a small nod. "Kurama can I ask you something?" Kurama stood and went over to him. "Sure Hiei you know you can ask me anything." Hiei kept his attention outside; he didn't want to see the fox laugh at him for what he was about to ask. "What does the card say? I don't read ningen languages." Hiei held out the card.

"Dear Hiei. Hope you have a wonderful Christmas and all the best of luck for the upcoming year. May all your dreams come true. Love Keiko and Yusuke." Kurama read out. Hiei didn't seem to react at all.

"My dreams for the upcoming year?" Hiei mussed to himself getting the red head next to him attention. "Hiei what do you think you would wish for?" Hiei shrugged. "I don't know."

"There must be something even if it's just a want." Hiei turned and looked at his friend like he had gone mad. "What does any of this matter?" Kurama just shook his head watching Hiei as he sat back against the wall. "I want to sleep a little." Hiei said as he eyes drifted shut. Kurama moved back to his head laying on his back and picking up a book to read. Every so often he would catch himself looking toward Hiei and watching the sleeping demon. Shaking his head he made himself concentrate on the book. As time past Kurama himself drifted off into a light sleep.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked around the room. Seeing Kurama lying on the bed, book resting on his chest. Standing Hiei moved over to the sleeping fox and picked up the book. A small smile graced his lips. Sitting back next to the bed Hiei waited for Kurama to wake. It didn't take long. Kuramas eyes opened about half an hour later.

"Hiei do you feel like something to eat yet?" Hiei let out a small laugh. "These humans have affected you more then you know, it's only been two hours since we fell asleep." Kurama got up and stretched. "Well then what do you want to do." The two boys talked for a little bit before the put on a movie. Kurama really wasn't into it all that much with how busy they had been lately he really didn't want to sit and watch other people fight.

When it came time to have dinner the two walked down to the table and sat down as Shiori served up the meal. "Enjoy boys." Hiei "hned" and Kurama thanked his mother for the meal. Shiori smiled and sat to eat her own meal. Dinner was surprisingly quiet. Again Hiei thanked Shiori at the end of the meal. He really did like her. The boys sat down in the lounge room. Hieis head snapped up when he heard thunder not to far off. He really didn't want to get caught in a storm.

"Hiei, Shuichii, I have to go into work now. I nearly totally forgot I had work tonight. Will you two be all right? Do you want me to leave some money for you just in case you need it?" Shuichii stood and gave his mother a hug. No mother its fine we wont need it you just get to work I'll see you later." Hiei stared up at her. "Oh Hiei dear I'd like it if you stayed here for the night they had storm warning earlier." Hiei looked over at Kurama before nodding. Kurama looked at Hiei as though trying to figure out a riddle.

Hiei did have manners but something about the way he was acting seemed out of place.

Shiori quickly left the house smiling. She didn't really want to pay for a hotel room but the two of them needed some alone time to figure themselves out.

Kurama looked at Hiei. He could feel his curiosity starting to get the better of him. He really wanted to know what Hiei would want, maybe if he knew he could get him a Christmas gift. Sitting back next to Hiei Kurama thought about how to ask the koorime about what he wanted. "Hiei you know how I asked you earlier what you wanted and you didn't want to answer me why was that?" Hiei looked at Kurama like he had grown a second head. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kurama smiled. "I'm just curious why you won't answer."

"Because I don't see the point in answering a stupid question like that." Hiei got up and stared to walk away. Kurama followed him with his eyes. What was bothering him so badly?

Many hours later the two started to get ready for bed, Kurama had pulled out the spare futon and was dressed in his pyjamas, all he had to do was put the sheets on it and then he was all done. He was in the middle of doing just that when Hiei walked in in a nightshirt and nothing else. Kurama froze and stared. The palest of blushes dusted Hieis cheeks when he noticed Kurama attention.

"Didn't those pants fit Hiei?" Kurama finally managed out. Why was he reacting this way? His yoko self was telling him that he was attracted to Hiei but he just pushed it aside. "They were a little small." He offered choosing to hide under the blankets Kurama had just laid down when Hiei let out a sigh and sat up. "Hiei is something wrong?" Hiei looked over at the bed, Kurama was on his side looking at him. "Nothing."

"Hiei, you can talk to me you know." Hiei looked down causing Kurama to frown. Something was up. "What do you dream of Kurama?" "What?"

"You asked me what my dreams would be, what I want. I want to know what yours are." Kurama sat up and thought about it for a moment. "Well one would be to return to Makai one day I guess. And maybe have a family." Hiei looked up. "A family huh?" Kurama smiled. "Yes, I've always wanted a family. Though I could possibly have a bit of trouble with having a child." Kurama blushed slightly and lowered his gaze, Hiei simply raised and eyebrow. "So Hiei I told you what I want for life what about you?"

When Hiei remained silent Kurama got up and sat next to him. "Why don't you want to tell me? I won't laugh at you." Hiei seemed to get uncomfortable. "What I want I can't have."

"You can't know that for sure." Kurama said trying to cheer up his friend up. Hiei just shook his head. "No its not. I want a family also but who I want the family with isn't someone I can get involved with." "You never know Hiei she could like you things do change." Hiei just shook his head then looked at Kurama. "Do you really what to know what I want fox?" Kurama nodded, he could shake the feeling that something was going on with Hiei, ever since he had asked about the cards he had seemed to get a little down. "A Christmas card from you." Hiei said quietly. Kurama was shocked to say the least, that really hadn't been the answer he had expected.

Why would he want a Christmas card from me? Kurama thought. "I think we should get some sleep." Hiei said lying back down and closing his eyes. Kurama climbed back into bed and tried to sleep but his mind kept running over what Hiei had said. Why would he want a Christmas card? Thinking back over the day Kurama froze.

"It's a Christmas card Hiei." "It's something you give to friends and loved ones around the holidays, well more specifically Christmas time, to wish them all the best for the season."

"_No its not. I want a family also but who I want the family with isn't someone I can get involved with."_

"Do you really what to know what I want fox? A Christmas card from you."

It couldn't be could it? Kurama sat up and looked at a sleeping Hiei. Kurama got out of bed and walked down stares to the kitchen. This really hadn't been something he had expected. Grabbing a glass of water, before sitting at the kitchen table.

In the morning Hiei woke to some wonderful smells coming from down stares. Getting out of bed he found Kurama in the kitchen cooking away and humming to himself. Hiei sat down enjoying the sound of the foxs humming. "Good morning Hiei." Kurama called as he served up their breakfasts. Placing a plate in front of Hiei before taking his seat. Hiei started eating his food slowing to savour it. Kurama smiled watching Hiei enjoy the food.

When they were finished Kurama took the dishes from the table and washed up. Hiei remained sitting at the table, waiting for Kurama to finish the cleaning before he left.

Kurama finished and walked back to the dinning table. "I'm going to leave now." Hiei said standing and making to walk away. "Hiei wait." Kurama said pulling out something from his pocket and handing it to Hiei. Hiei stared at the small card in his hand and looked up at Kurama before handing it back. "What does it say?" Hiei asked when Kurama looked confused.

"It says: Dear Hiei hope you have a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all the best for the future and hope all your dreams come true. Love Kurama." Hiei closed his eyes and nodded taking the card back off him and putting it in his coat. "You didn't let me finish I also added something else." Kurama said when Hiei started to walk away. "Well then what was it?"

"I forgot to tell you last night that there is something else I want this Christmas." When Kurama stopped Hiei looked rather annoyed. "Damn it fox stop playing games and just tell me what else you wrote." Kurama let out a small chuckle. "That was all I wrote, do you want to know what it is that I want other then what I told you last night." Hiei simply crossed his arms and hned. Kurama moved a little closer. "It's you Hiei, but not just for Christmas." Not waiting for Hiei to respond Kurama wrapped the smaller demon in his arms. Hieis mind froze at Kurama words.

Shiori returned a few hours later to find Hiei and Kurama dozing on the lounge wrapped in eachothers arms. Smiling she walked into the kitchen to prepare them all something for lunch.

A/N: sorry if this is late everyone I started it on Christmas but I had to stop coz I was falling asleep (even though all I didn't get to do was the last two paragraphs). Oh well its only boxing day so its not too late.


End file.
